cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Muscle Doctor
The Muscle Doctor (マッスルドクター Massuru Dokutā), also known as the Enraged or Rabid Doctor, is the second boss form of the Doctor, also fought on the Balcony. It occurs as a result of the Doctor being unable to control the power of the Red Crystal. Physical appearance The Muscle Doctor is dressed in dark attire, with a white ripped cape. His eyes are almost completely red and the eye on the crown becomes more prominent. Confrontation After depleting the Doctor's health meter from the first battle, he cringes and says, "The power... is out of... CONTROL!!!!". Quote then hops slightly away from the Doctor as his body mutates. The caged Mimiga on the ground will still speak the same lines as they did during the first phase. Battle Attack patterns The Muscle Doctor starts the battle by making a leap towards Quote. He then teleports to another location and randomly switches between leaping and charging in Quote's direction. When the Muscle Doctor charges, he flashes red and appears to lunge across the floor a short distance that does not span the entire width of the room. He usually does not perform two charge attacks in a row, but may leap several times in a row. After executing a combination of leap and charge attacks four times (eg. he leaps three times and charges once), he teleports again. On the second teleportation, which includes the first when he did one leap, he holds out his hands in front of him and emits a multitude of red bats. These bats scatter about the room, bouncing off walls, ceilings and the floor. They do not disappear until shot at with a weapon. Once the Muscle Doctor has sent out the bats, he immediately resumes his leap and charge attack pattern in a set of four, then teleports, repeating the same number of maneuvers. Upon making the second teleportation, he summons the bats for a second time, even if some are still in the area. For every second teleportation onward, he releases the bats. Upon hitting him repeatedly, The Muscle Doctor will fire a red particle effect that quickly flies off of his body, which will harm the player if touched. Combat Although the Red Crystal remains with the Muscle Doctor and is invulnerable to damage, the Muscle Doctor can now be hit at almost any point during the battle. He cannot be hurt when performing the charge attack, but will take damage if hit while leaping. The Red Crystal, as with the previous battle, deals Quote 1 damage. The Muscle Doctor himself does 5 contact damage, and 10 if Quote runs into him when he lunges. The bats subtract 2 HP from Quote if touched. Post-battle When the player is triumphant, the Muscle Doctor's face appears contorted, and he lets out a yell as he dissolves into red particles that have the appearance of red petals from the demon flowers and disappears from the room. The victory message displays, telling the player that they have "defeated the Doctor". Blocks pop up and form a vertical line, allowing Quote to continue upwards to the next area. Preceding the Doctor's ultimate defeat, the player can have Quote talk to Chako twice. She relates Quote to Arthur, then a heart appears over every caged Mimiga not touching the ground as they blush. The player can restore up to a maximum of 12 HP if they collect all the hearts before they vanish. Category:Bosses